Sepia Colored Dreams
by Kiki Carr
Summary: (AU) Join the Inu-gang on an andenture a bit out of the ordinary... I say a bit out of the ordinary because it's based on my life >.>
1. White America

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. No matter what Larry may tell you O.O; Creepy Echoing Voice: She does too own him! She keeps him locked in her closet! *hits her head* Shut up, Larry .; .. .; .. . Oh, and as a substitute of Kagome and Inu-Yasha being the main characters, me n' Tsubii are! Tsubii is B-Chan by the way. Don't worry though! They are now deemed side characters such as Sango or Miroku! It aughta be pretty damn good, too, knowing my messed up school! The booty patrol has made a traumatic comeback this year and my ass is ratin' good! Welcome to my life. Inu-Yasha style. *puts on sunglasses and walks the opposite direction as White America starts playing*  
  
Chapter 1: White America  
  
Nodoko was so happy to be in school! Over the summer, bandcamp took up all her precious outside-of-band-buddy-hanging-out-with time. On top of that, this year it started on her birthday, spoiling all potential plans on her part.  
  
Tsubii flung an arm in front of her without removing her eyes from the magazine she'd stolen, preventing Nodoko from walking strait into one of the biggest mass migrations that year. (Mass Migration: when all the people on one entire floor of the building gather into a gigantic mob, following one or a group of persons to a major fight. Sometimes you even have to request special permission to be there! These migrations are the most dangerous thing found in nature. You could be trampled to death!) The two eased in, meeting Sango and reveling in the excitement of old flames of hatred being rekindled.  
  
Even the poor socially incompetent nerds knew who was at the front.. Inu- Yasha. He was the only one in the world who would tempt fate on the very first day of school, especially with the really ill teachers congregating nearby.  
  
(I'm using real names.. I hope no one sues me! X_X But what will they take!? All I have right now is $1.08 in change and one of the pennies is purple! That penny is mine! I named him Phillip! He's my friend!!! Okay. I'm over it. .;) He was looking for Tim alongside Jesse and his slutty girlfriend. The two stuck together. just not like real friends. Real friends were rare among their type. It was a cold coalition filled with distrust and hatred.  
  
A hand snaked between two people towards Nodoko, inching dangerously close to her ass. She stopped in her tracks as the hand started groping her. The crowd parted behind her, letting the culprit be seen in plain view. She turned and slapped Miroku across the face.  
  
"Hmmm. On a scale from one to ten. The booty patrol division five gives your ass a ten!" he said, smiling up at her with his usual brightness. She turned around and hugged him, her wing-like sleeves wafting around him.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Miroku! You just don't know who's rubbing your ass anymore." she said, letting him lift her onto his shoulders. Tsubii sighed heavily yet wistfully. She thought she would be single forever!  
  
She had a strange and deluded stalker though. He would follow her barefooted to Hell if she'd go on a date with him. He really scared her though. "Wait up, you guys! What are you doing?! Trying to abandon me?!" she yelled after them as they ran after the congregation.  
  
When the migration stopped, they were in front of Mrs. Sellers' room. Inu- Yasha stood to the side ready to step in if Jesse was in danger. Then came Mrs. McMinn. the biggest spoil-sport of them all.  
  
"What do you kids think you're doing!? Get out of here! Shoo! Shoo!" she yelled, waving her arms like some kind of spazing idiot. People stared running like a stampede, screaming and kicking others out of their way. (This is the part where I said people could get killed!) Nodoko, Tsubii, and a bunch of hysterical girls hurled themselves through the bathroom door.  
  
Miroku ran into the boys' bathroom along with a laughing Cody, the leader of the booty patrol. There were many advantages to belonging to such a patrol. Cody reserved the bathroom for a patrol outpost. You always had a place to hide when the need arose.  
  
Inside the girls' room, girls were lighting smokes and doing their makeup as if nothing had happened. A slip of a girl who was all legs and black hair stood in the corner with three friends, talking on and on without end. This was Inu-Yasha's new girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, a transfer student.  
  
"You know, he's only going out with her because she looks like that Kikyo slut," Tsubii whispered to Nodoko, "That little bitch. I'm glad she got suspended when she shot Inu-Yasha! I don't even feel bad that she got shot!"  
  
Sango, the sluttiest cheerleader in the whole school, flipped back her hair into a lesser girl's face as she drew vulgar signs with makeup on the mirror. Nodoko slid down the wall into a ball next to her and sighed exhaustedly. A smashed stick of lipstick fell from above and hit her in the head.  
  
"Damn it, Sango! Do you have to do that every time you get bored?" Nodoko said in Sango's general direction.  
  
"Hey! It's something to do! You should try it when you're stressed! It takes the anger or jealousy and makes it into a picture rather that a pent up emotion!" Sango said as she finished writing a random name under a picture of the worlds' smallest dick.  
  
"And why would you be stressed. this time at least." Nodoko replied as she drew swirls all over the ground next to her.  
  
"You and Miroku, of course! So stressful!!!! I wish so much it was me! I am the most jealous and stressful wreck ever to be born!!!" She replied, ripping out her hair and grinding some eyeliner into the wall.  
  
Nodoko stood, a calm and bored look on her face and walked over to Tsubii. Sango could get a little wacko every now and then. If you were the object of her anger at the time, you would steer clear if you were wise.  
  
She followed behind Tsubii quickly, eager to get away from Sango's axe murder's mood. "Why should she care if you're his fiancé, Nodoko? You've known him longer anyways!"  
  
Nodoko looked down at the ring strung on Miroku's lucky blue prayer beads then to him. He was defiling a stone bench with a permanent marker. He smiled and waved to her as he put their initials together on the bench. Maybe Tsubii was right.  
  
Inu-Yasha was going crazy with boredom. He had figured if he wasn't going to a party tonight, he'd go insane. It was homeroom and he was sitting with Kagome and her friends in the corner. Kagome seemed happy enough to everyone and she was! Believe me, she was! The only problem was that he was in many gang wars and got in trouble a lot. (By gang wars I mean small rumbles or non-organized disputes between some of the larger social groups)  
  
Miroku wasn't paying any attention, as usual. He was too busy with the new purple skating gear on his left hand. He had knocked up some seventh grader for it and couldn't be happier if he ruled the entire world.  
  
"Would you like to see it again?" he whispered to Nodoko low enough for only her to hear.  
  
"Sure, sure. Wow! It's so cool! I don't know what some little seventh grader was doing with it!" she replied, undoing the velcro straps and putting them back again.  
  
Kagome was sleeping quietly, holding onto Inu-Yasha's switch blade arm. He wasn't too happy about this, but he tolerated it. He was too deep in thought, staring off into space to visions only he could see.  
  
'Boring shitty homeroom. This sucks some major ass.' He thought to himself as the teacher rambled on and on about being nice to the new people and such. Then, all of a sudden, he was dragged from thought by a girl running out the door screaming and crying.  
  
This was Meighan. She was one of the biggest crybabies the school had seen. No one liked her because she was mean to everyone and obese. If you were friends with someone she didn't like, she'd yell at you for getting too close or make fun of your clothes to the public. She cried like this all the time. *sigh* Would she get over herself!  
  
This time, no one even flinched or looked up. Tsubii continued filing her nails into perfection, Sango continued trying vainly to put on some lipstick she'd defiled by drawing with it, Nodoko continued playing with the velcro, and Miroku stared at her with a goofy smile as he twirled her hair around one finger. No one really cared anymore. It was too common an act.  
  
Later that day, Nodoko was in the only class where she had acquaintances, not friends and one person she was single handedly passing through highschool. She was slowly nodding off, the history problems on her paper becoming blurry swirls. Her head fell to the desk, followed many others.  
  
The teacher was always gone from the room, off eating popcorn or some such. Sleep was the best cure for this particular class. Then, almost simultaneously with her head hitting the desk, an upward rain of pencils stuck into the cheap particleboard ceiling. A few fell, hitting people out of their stupor.  
  
Spencer, the one who was dependant on her to pass, tossed her a note with two red tickets poking out. This was kind of a monthly payment thing. He got football tickets for Miroku and Tsubii and she helped him pass through the ancient ways of cheating.  
  
Nodoko and Sango got in free, her being a flute and Sango being a cheerleader. The note told where tonight's party was. It was located at the old house across from hers. The family who'd lived there had cleared out a month before and it was scheduled for demolition. It also said there would be a huge bon-fire.  
  
She glanced around the room, looking to see if Kagome was there. It was never too late to get on her good side. Sure enough, there she was, sitting quietly and doing her work. Nodoko wrote a note, crafted the perfect paper airplane, and flew it to Kagome's desk. She opened it and read to herself.  
  
Kagome,  
  
I know we don't really know each other that well, but I want you to come to a very exclusive party. If you're seen there with me, you'll get real popular, real fast! In case you think I'm up to something, I'm not! I merely am looking to make an ally in this fucked up world! Meet me by my compact at the party! (It's blue by the way.)  
  
Your Friend,  
Nodoko Kikonoi  
  
Kagome looked from the note to a smiling, waving, sleepy Nodoko. Maybe this was someone she could trust. She decided then and there that she would go. just to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
That day pretty much went by like every other day at every school in the cosmos until that night when the party began. Nodoko stood with Miroku, leaning on the compact. Sango was sitting on the trunk vainly trying to seduce Miroku with her many sluttish actions, resisting the awful temptation of defacing some random cars.  
  
There was a large pile of wood for the bon-fire and Miroku had rounded up a few jugs of gas. After a few moments of standing idoly, he started carrying jugs filled with gas over to the wood pile.  
  
Kagome was a bit late, but she did show. "Nodoko! I made it! What's going on so far!?" she said perkily as she stood in front of Nodoko. Nodoko tilted down her pink sunglasses and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Tsubii rolled down the car window to stare. Sango just stared.  
  
"Nani? Nani!?!?" she said, not too sure why they were all staring.  
  
Nodoko flicked the shades back up her nose and said, "You're way too perky. You need to mellow out before we all choke to death on your good charma. Pretty soon we'll all start feeling like koala bears crapped rainbows in our brains."  
  
Kagome leaned against the car casually but was quickly moved by Nodoko to her other side. "Miroku's spot, honey, Miroku's spot."  
  
"Gomen nasai. I didn't know." Kagome replied shyly.  
  
Nodoko cocked her eyebrow and started at her through the pinkness of the lenses, "Stop being so nice, you'll scare people away. A normal response to that would be 'Sorry I pissed in your Cheery O's, bitch!'"  
  
Tsubii spoke as she leaned out to wave at Ayame who was heading for Kouga, "Learn the lingo. I don't know what part of Kikyo Inu-Yasha saw in you."  
  
Sango jumped in and added, "And don't you go askin' Inu-Yasha who Kikyo was. He'll bust you up then punish us the same."  
  
Someone yelled out over the crowd, "Hit the deck!!!!" and people everywhere hurled themselves to the ground. The people who had been spreading the gasoline with Miroku had gone a little bit overboard. The gas had created a miniature mushroom cloud. After it was over, Miroku came running out of the smoke and hit the car coughing.  
  
There was black all over his face.... He waved a singed arm and laughed stupidly.  
  
Nodoko whacked him over the head, "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!!! You could have gotten yourself killed! You are the stupidest fire bug on earth!... and I love you!..." Nodoko yelled before jumping up and kissing him deeply, the blackness getting on her face. Sango gripped her lipstick tightly before hurling it at a random passerby.  
  
Kagome glanced over to a rusted swing set, and, seeing no one was there, she walked over to sit. She sat down hard on one of he swings and watched the flames dance in her eyes. She swung back and forth in the swings, wondering what it was like inside one of those embers.  
  
Kouga stood with is friends. He was very popular among the skaters. He was deemed kind of a . prince of boarders and skaters. Ayame was trying as hard as she could to seduce Kouga to no avail. Kouga liked that new girl over there. What was her name again? Oh, yeah. Kagome.  
  
He shoved Ayame off, took her daiquiri, and made his way over to Kagome. "Hey, sweetie. Want a daiquiri?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, taking it from his hand, "Arigotou! Ummm. Gomen, but I already have a boyfriend. Inu-Yasha."  
  
Kouga looked at her in shock and disbelief, "You mean. dog turd!? That insolent puppy?!"  
  
Kagome's vision was going double and her palms were getting sweaty, "I think so. I can't quite remember."  
  
Kouga put an arm around her, preventing a nasty fall into the dirt, "Of course he's not! I am! Me, Kouga!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him bewildered, "Are you sure about that? I coulda swore it was that angry guy coming this way."  
  
Kouga whirled around to face a very angry Inu-Yasha. He tried to casually walk off without success. Inu-Yasha slugged him as hard as he could, "You keep your filthy paws offa her, bastard!"  
  
Kouga hit the dirt, moaning and rolling around. He was quickly scooped up by his strange haired friends and carried off. Ayame ran up, bowed to Inu- Yasha, and then ran after the group. Kagome started to fall out of the swings but was promptly caught by Inu-Yasha.  
  
He took the daiquiri and sniffed it, "Just a simple daiquiri. laced with LSD. Stupid girl." Kagome fell over and was again caught. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to Nodoko's compact.  
  
"Nodoko! You were supposed to be watching her! What the unholy Hell do you think you're doing!?" Inu-Yasha spat in Nodoko's face.  
  
Nodoko shoved Miroku and Sango back, "When did I say that, insolent bastard!?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shoved them out of the way and set her in the back seat, "Take her home!"  
  
Sango didn't like the role of standing to the side so she spoke up, "We're not leaving the party on account of that bitch! Take her home in your car! Oh, that's right! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha twitched slightly, the realization that he himself had no car. Miroku stepped forward, "C'mon, Nodoko! Sango! Give the guy a break! Let's take her home. We'll come strait back, I promise!"  
  
As soon as he stopped talking, rain poured down upon them, drenching their poor semi-atomic bon-fire. Nodoko was panicking, "No way more than five are gonna fit in my compact!!!"  
  
"I'll stay behind." Inu-Yasha piped up, "I'll hitch a ride with Jesse or something. Go on. Get outta here 'afore I change my mind!"  
  
Tsubii looked out the back window as they pulled out the drive along with other cars. Inu-Yasha was standing back there in the rain, looking like a poor lost puppy. She again sighed, wishing she had such a loyal boyfriend. if only one she could get.  
  
When Kagome awoke, she was sleeping on a dark green couch. At her feet, Sango was sleeping, clutching feebly to her favorite colored lipstick, boomerang bone.  
  
Nodoko, Miroku, and Tsubii were watching TV from the floor. She had absolutely no idea where she was, but that was the biggest television she'd ever seen! She sat up and looked about her surroundings.  
  
Nodoko turned around, smiling happily, "Mornin', baka! What did you think you were doin' drinkin' one of Kouga's special daiquiris!?"  
  
She jabbed Tsubii in the side, signaling for her to say something to go along with that. Tsubii shooed Nodoko's hand away, preferring to remain asleep on the sheep skin rug. "Yeah. What she said."  
  
She looked to Miroku and jabbed him, "Shhh! I'm learning how to make a shoplifting bag offa Cops!"  
  
She sighed deeply, "Anyway, we left Inu-Yasha in the rain to bring you here. He insisted we leave him behind. Now sit a spell and watch this Cops marathon with us. You'll learn things."  
  
The creamy white lipstick Sango was clutching hit the white shag rug. Nodoko glanced over then laid her head on Miroku's lap, every intention of sleeping there. Kagome uncovered herself for a snack run.  
  
She found some chips and Coke and sat back down on the couch. She glanced to the clock, the time being exactly 10:08. She figured that she'd stay the night here. Her mom wouldn't care if she came home the next morning.  
  
Miroku spoke out of the blue, "Inu-Yasha may act tough, but, deep down, he hurts every day. I remember the day when it all started.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It was around July a year and a half ago. He and his posse` were sitting in Denny's at 1:00 in the morning. People did this alot and still do. Inu- Yasha and Jesse started hitting on the waitresses for kicks.  
  
There was a real cute girl he recognized. She lived in the nice houses a couple of blocks from his trailer park. I just so happened to be there receiving payment from Cody when it all went down.  
  
She walked up real casual and told him her name was Kikyo. "You want a free round of beer for you and your friends?"  
  
"What's the catch, ho'?" Jesse snapped.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. If only I had a gangsta boyfriend with long silver hair and gold eyes."  
  
Inu-Yasha was confused, but he pulled her into his lap, "Well you do now! Get us the beer!!!"  
  
She started dancing around like a stupid little school girl. (Which she was) It hurt him bad in the end.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Kagome tilted her head confusedly, "But that's not sad. How could it hurt him?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "I'd prefer not to tell the rest, please. It brings back bad memories for me too."  
  
Kagome started to put a hand on his shoulder but recoiled, "Gomen nasai. I didn't know."  
  
"Fogetabotit. It's not important." he said as he leaned over to sleep. "Hmmm. Payment can wait till tomorrow night."  
  
In a way, the booty patrol was like a less organized Mafia. Plus, only the Mafia says 'fogetabotit.' She had finally made some new friends and didn't have to hang out with the ho's from Inu-Yasha's gang. Could this be the life she wanted?  
  
The next day at school, they were an awful noise coming down the hall. "Only two more weeks until the game! Here! Have some tickets!" Nodoko said excitedly as she gave the tickets to Miroku, Tsubii, and Kagome.  
  
"I had to do some real underhanded pickpocketing, but I got you a ticket, Kagome!" she said as she gave Kagome hers.  
  
Miroku smiled and did a peace sign, "And I've stocked up on silly string, fog horns, and shakers!"  
  
Sango smiled, remembering good times when they were at games together. Miroku had blown a fog horn in her ear and she'd spilled nachos and cheese all over her uniform. Not one of the best memories but still.  
  
They were coming up on a congregation of seventh graders trading Yu-Gi-Oh cards. They all stood tall and ignored ones lower than themselves, taking full effect of the dominance factor. (*dominance factor: unwritten and unspoken rule that gives dominance to the one of superior age or stature. Those younger than you or of lower stature move when you are coming strait for them. If the lower one feels they are dominant, then the two will most likely run smack into one another. This leads to name calling and shoving but rarely fighting.)  
  
All the little people parted. It's always great to be older! Until you hit 30. then it's not.I know -I'm- gonna cry when I turn 30. One with a black eye looked evilly at Miroku. He was the one who was missing his left skating pad.  
  
Miroku just shoved him for his defiance. He posed no threat to them. So much for the ways of the Buddha!  
  
When they reached the end of the crowd, they were forced to go around a few of them. It was Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku. Kohaku got shoved a little by Sango, him being her little brother. The other two were family of Inu- Yasha.  
  
Even though he wouldn't lift a finger to help them, people thought he would. That's what they told people so they'd be left alone. Rin was Inu- Yasha's step sister, not having the same dead mom as him. Shippou was his step brother, not having the same dead father as him.  
  
Their poor aunt was always crying and popping tranks (tranquilizers). The family life was so messed up; others wished theirs wasn't the same. Inu- Yasha's big brother had once taken Rin and run off to a Motel 8 in Birmingham. The fuzz got him real fast.  
  
(A/N: The other day there was a big drug bust right in front of my house! O.o I don't know how that applies but. yea .;) Sesshomaru only wanted the best for poor Rin. He was coming back for a week to see everyone and go to the homecoming game. People thought he was a little distanced from the world, so they steered clear. He was even in the mental hospital after watching his mother being brutally hacked apart by her boyfriend. He thought he saw the man looking for him everywhere he went.  
  
Inu-Yasha was in the bathroom with his friends, burning black places on the wall tiles. "I'm so pissed at those stupid whores and their pimp! They're driving Kagome to their side!"  
  
One out of the group stepped forward to speak, "Miroku used to be one of us! Don't talk shit about him! His girlfriend was one of ours too! They just hopped at a chance to be accepted by the public! Cody just gave them a little push!"  
  
Inu-Yasha threw his lighter aside and punched the guy, "Once he accepted Cody's offer, he lost all respect from us! I don't care if you never get up from there! Kiss the ground!" He put his foot on the guy's head and forced his face into the tiles.  
  
Inu-Yasha went home to his aunt that night. She was sitting in the dim light of the kitchen with her trank bottle crying. She had a bandage on her arm where his uncle had taken a broken beer bottle to her. It was like this every time he came home. Sad, ain't it?  
  
Inu-Yasha stormed to his room, shaking the whole trailer as her slammed the door. He popped his Alien Ant Farm CD in the three disk changer. He did this every afternoon. He came home, put in a CD, curled up, and slept until his shows came on or it was time to go to some random party.  
  
He started to remember fragments of the past as he lay there alone.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kikyo walked out under a street light, carrying a small handbag. She'd agreed to meet Inu-Yasha there to give him the stolen money. She heard a rustle behind her and the click of a gun.  
  
"Who's there? Is that you, Inu-Yasha?" she said into the darkness. There was a resounding gunshot and she was hit. Hit right in her left shoulder. She fell, the bag landing just out of her reach.  
  
Naraku stepped from the shadows, crushing her delicate wrist under his army boots. "I'll just be taking that. Thanks for the money, sweetness! Inu- Yasha sends his thanks as well! Kukukukukukuku!" Naraku snarled as he snatched the bag.  
  
Kikyo kept her eyes shut tight, fearing what she might see, "Why, Inu- Yasha?... Why did you betray me?!" She went out cold after that, a pool of her own blood forming under her.  
  
The guy inside the convenient store came running out, a cell phone in his hand calling an ambulance.  
  
When she came to, the paramedics hadn't arrived yet. She pulled a revolver from under her skirt. She was going to kill that Inu-Yasha.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
A horrible slamming sound snapped him out of his daydream. His uncle Ray was home. He could hear a string of curses and a whiskey bottle breaking on the cabinet door. He decided to move in and break it up.  
  
Ray had the woman cornered and smelled strongly liquor. Inu-Yasha punched him across the jaw, "Don't stand in the way this time, Sarah! I'm gonna kill this bastard!"  
  
Ray turned to face him, waving the bottle shakily. He was afraid of Inu- Yasha. Tears were welling in Sarah's eyes. "Please don't, Inu-Yasha! He won't do it again, I swear!" she yelled shakily from her corner. Even though he abused her, he didn't give a damn if she lived or not, and she spent most of her time drowning her sorrows with pills, she still loved him.  
  
While Inu-Yasha was looking away, Ray took a drunken swipe at the boy's neck. He neatly dodged it, escaping with a small cut on his left cheek. The man quickly ran out when he saw Inu-Yasha's pure look of anger.  
  
"Bitch! Why'd you distract me?!" he snapped in the woman's face.  
  
"We. We're in love. It's just. a different kind of. relationship." she said softly, her voice filled with uncertainty.  
  
Inu-Yasha started for the door, picking up his dad's old heater on the way. "I'm going to take care of business."  
  
Kagome: Next Time on Betrayal of a Different Sort. Inu-Yasha goes for his revenge on Ray, but is it really worth loosing a good home to take care of Sarah? Sesshomaru comes for a visit to see his beloved baby brother. Will he be able to stop this whole mess? Or will he just make maters worse beyond what it ever could have been? Find out next time when the Gangsta Fairy Tale begins again with Session 2: Business. Ja na, gangsters.  
  
~Dragonfly~  
  
Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May Babe, you make me feel so hot Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky Feels like a star that I'm not  
  
You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa) So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa) Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa) One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky There is light above and beyond you and I Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky There is light above you and I  
  
Like a small paradise, like a scent of a spice Yes, I guess I understood Like a flower so sweet, like a lover of me Boy, you make me feel so good.  
  
You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa) So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa) Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa) One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky There is light above and beyond you and I Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky There is light above you and I  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky There is light above and beyond you and I Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky There is light above you and I (2x)  
  
Note from Naoiki: I hope you liked my fanfiction! There will be a new song after every chapter! Be excited, your lady commands! I really love you guys for caring about my life (which this is based on)! Arigotou! *Hugs everyone mentally* Please review, just don't try to fill my head with ideas for I already know what happens!... For it's my life! Not yours! Mine! Do give me your praises, I won't even mind some flames! Just review! ^_^ Arigatou! 


	2. Buisness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Do I seem to be Rumiko Takahashi to you?  
  
Note from Naoiki: Okay, I haven't been writing fan fiction a lot lately because I learned how to make amvs and I've been making about 2 to 3 a day for 2 weeks now. so sue me. .;  
  
Chapter 2: Business  
  
At Nodoko's, Miroku was staying one more night along with Tsubii. The two had troubled lives just like poor underprivileged Inuki (Inu-Yasha depicted as a god). With Sesshomaru coming back, safety in numbers was the best thing any of them could think of. Yes, there was even danger if only for a week.  
  
They always preferred to stay in the living room opposed to the bedroom. (This was mostly because of the giant tube.)  
  
At Miroku's, his father was dead and he wasn't sure about his mother. He lived with a friend of his father who was a lousy drunkard. He spent his days sitting and drinking. Sometimes he might get up for more beer, but otherwise.  
  
Tsubii's mother had run off to California to live with her internet boyfriend. At the same time, her father yelled and threatened her very life. He had such high blood pressure he could keel over at any moment. She loved coming to Nodoko's house. There she got to eat real food and listen to music, things she was deprived of at home.  
  
Nodoko's grandparents weren't much better when friends weren't over. They yelled and cursed and threatened her every being. Her family was very confusing. Her dad lived with his wife in Birmingham and her mom lived in North Carolina. Because of this, she had to live with her elderly, mean grandparents.  
  
Nodoko was lying across one of the two dark green couches sleeping peacefully. She clutched a box of melon daifuku (I love melon daifuku!!!!) Miroku was resting next to her, his left hand on her ass casually. Tsubii was sitting on the floor with her arms and head rested on the couch.  
  
Tsubii snapped up when she heard the door slam. Kagome was standing there, her shirt covered in wet sand, "Tsubii! Hide me! There's someone after me and he said he wanted revenge on me! Only. He didn't say me. he said Kikyo!"  
  
Tsubii ran over and locked the door, a fearful look in her eyes, "Tell me what he looked like! If it's who I think it is, we're all in danger."  
  
Inu-Yasha stormed into Ray's choice tavern, every intention of killing him off. He walked over to the most drunk man at the bar. Ray spun around slowly, "Inu. Yasha. What're you doin' here? Get lost, idiot!"  
  
Inu-Yasha put his hand in his jacket pocket, fingering the trigger slowly. "I want vengeance for what you did to Sarah! Go ahead! Fight me! I'll just shoot you either way!"  
  
The drunk stood on wobbly legs, pulling a switch (switch blade) from his pocket. He lunged at Inuki, cutting his left arm deeply. Inu-Yasha fired the gun. Ray was hit twice in the stomach and was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
He turned to walk out, tossing back his super-cool hair, "Don't mess around with me, bastard. You might get hurt. Or you might get dead."  
  
When he got home, Sarah was crying even harder than usual and her bottle was void of several pills. "You killed him, di-didn't you? He's d-dead."  
  
Inu-Yasha reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder, "Listen. You're better off without that wimpy bitch."  
  
She slapped his hand away, "No! You're wrong! I. Get out of my house. Go find Sesshomaru. He went to kill that Kikyo girl for you. You won't stop him, though. You'll let her die just like RAY!!!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he burst out the door. If he didn't find Sesshomaru fast, people he cared for would be killed.  
  
Nodoko, Miroku, and Tsubii ran around the house, shutting of lights and locking every door and window. Her grandparents were sleeping and knew nothing of the goings on. They all sat on the couch, huddled together like frightened puppies.  
  
Nodoko was shaking violently and sobbing silently into Miroku's shirt, "Sesshomaru wants me dead, too! I was with Kikyo! I knew she was going to do it! I did nothing! I did nothing!!!  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Nodoko ran up to Kikyo as the girl walked through the park, "Kikyo! What're you doing with that revolver?!"  
  
Kikyo kept walking on as she talked, "I'm gonna kill him. I'm fucking gonna kill Inu-Yasha! Look at my shoulder! He shot me and I'm loosing blood fast! I gotta nail him before the effects set in!" she whirled to face her, "You tell the fuzz and I'll shoot you too! Got that?!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood back within the shadows of a tree grove, watching Kikyo wave the gun in Nodoko's face. When Kikyo was gone, leaving Nodoko sitting traumatized on the sidewalk, Sesshomaru moved in.  
  
"Are you even going to try to stop her?" He said softly into her ear, "I'll have to eliminate you at this time as well. Run from me."  
  
Nodoko scrambled up, ignoring her scraped knee and running like the devil was at her heels.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
She clutched Miroku tighter as she remembered his hot breath on her ear, whispering her death sentence. She took a deep breath to scream, but Miroku put a hand over her mouth. They heard the footsteps on dry leaves get further away then disappear all together and relaxed.  
  
Kagome later slipped into one of Nodoko's long T-shirts and washed the stains from her clothes. She wrapped gauze around her leg to stop the bleeding of her scrape. She had tripped over a root in the woods neat Nodoko's house while running away.  
  
Nodoko sat with Miroku, jumping at every tiny sound. 'She really is terrified of this Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought, 'I guess I should be as well. If Nodoko can have such a violent paranoia, then he truly must be a ruthless killer.'  
  
Tsubii was nervous so she started making root beer floats. She always did this when she was nervous. She came over with four on a tray, "Who wants root beer floats?"  
  
Nodoko began to refuse but was stopped, "Nonsense! Take one! ...Take it. (Last night, a young Tennessee Valley girl was raped and brutally beaten. She managed to make it to a nearby gas station where she was rushed to the hospital. She still has not awakened, but, hopefully, she'll be awake by tomorrow morning. If anyone knows any clues to the whereabouts of Kikyo's perpetrator, please contact us at. Sesshomaru. he." she mewled softly, her voice muffled by his shirt. Now she had something new to worry about.  
  
(Okay. I know they normally don't act his way towards each other but. It's my story, not yours!) Inu-Yasha faced Sesshomaru, the two walking in a circle like a couple of dogs ready to fight. "What were you thinking?! You're completely nuts!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled at his estranged brother.  
  
"Brother Inu. You wanted revenge on Kikyo, didn't you? I just got that retribution for you. with a little benefit to me! Ha ha ha!" Sesshomaru casually told, no anger or rage of any sort in his voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at his revolver, "Now I understand. Dad gave me this gun because. he knew you were a psycho! He knew, with you, it would end up blowing the brains out of someone!"  
  
"Do I need to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours, baby brother?" Sesshomaru said with the same relaxed attitude, "I've been around longer than you, seen things no mortal should ever see. You think small things like the rape of some useless bitch bother me?"  
  
"You're insane! I'm gonna have to take you out before you hurt anyone else!" Inu-Yasha yelled, holding the gun shakily up, preparing to shoot his brother in the head.  
  
Sesshomaru spread his arms wide, "Fine. If I must depart this life for my brother to find happiness, let me go now with no compunction!"  
  
Inu-Yasha held the firearm, its tiny rattling sounds echoing through the weed covered lot. His hands were shaking more violently now. "What are you waiting for?! Quick, kill me! Or. would you rather me live?" Sesshomaru yelled, a smirk crossing his features.  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped the gun, falling to his hands and knees. Sesshomaru approached him, "You see? You do care if I die! Well. I'll take my leave of you. perchance you'll see me at the game."  
  
A gust blew a few leaves across the lot, Sesshomaru vanishing as if he rode away upon it.  
  
Inu-Yasha lay in the tall grasses of the lot, trying to exile the thoughts of Sesshomaru from his head. He perked up when he heard the grasses rustling to his left. One of his friends stepped through and stuck a hand in one pocket.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha. Me n' the gang have decided something. If you can't kill your enemies, you're not worthy of being our leader." he said as he pulled out a 9" heater.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled out the revolver, "So we're resorting to mutiny? I'll just have to shoot you like I did Ray. You remember Ray, don't you?" The guy backed away, not sure if he could be quick enough to kill Inu-Yasha.  
  
While the person searched their own thoughts for a way, Inu-Yasha bore down upon him like a torrent. He beat the dude in the stomach, giving him little time to breath. When he was out cold, Inu-Yasha moved on.  
  
Back at the hospital, Miroku shook a menacing fist at the nurses who had kicked them out, "You can't do this to us! We have rights!"  
  
The nurses just shut and locked the glass doors in their faces, leaving them venerable to attack from Sesshomaru. "Somehow I think this is my fault. I was the one who apparently disrupted the peace." Nodoko shyly mewled.  
  
So many things had happened in the two weeks time, they weren't sure where all the pieces fit together. The year was going by slowly like a boring black and white film, and, because tomorrow would be a typical week day, they would probably forget all about the previous events.  
  
The next day at lunch, the school pyromaniac had gotten hold on a pack of cheap hotel matches. He was piling paper and tray bits onto a separate tray. When he lit it on fire, every one ran around like idiots screaming.  
  
The only ones not running were Inu-Yasha, his slightly shifty friends, Nodoko, Tsubii, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Sango and Nodoko sat on either side of Miroku, glaring sparks and daggers at one another.  
  
An idea dawning on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Miroku, honey. Do you love me?"  
  
He pinched her ass, her resisting the chills, "Of course I do! As much as humanly possible!"  
  
Sango crossed her arms and made a sound implying 'I can't believe she just did that!' An open red Gatorade flew through the air, hitting Sango in the back of the head and spilling all over her. She stood quickly, staring at the redness dripping off her fingers.  
  
She stood up on the table, the sprinklers making the lights spark and flicker behind her, "Someone's gonna PAY!!!"  
  
Everyone froze in their tracks, looking over to see her, "Who threw the red Gatorade bomb!?"  
  
The crowd parted, reveling Hojo-kun with the Gatorade cap in one hand. Sango stormed down the wide rift in the people to face Hojo. Despite the size difference, she stared him down.  
  
"Who in all of Hell do you think you are?!" she yelled as she tackled him, beating him senseless. (No offense to Hojo fans, but I personally think he's gay. People who act like him are generally bi or gay. Gomen nasai, Hojo fans!)  
  
"This is just like Carrie 1 and 2 combined! Only. the guy dies in the end instead of the girl. heh heh." Nodoko said to Miroku loud enough for Sango to hear her.  
  
Sango turned around, remembering why the girl in Carrie 2 wanted the guy dead. (For those of you who haven't seen Carrie or Carrie 2, the lights and things flashing and the sprinklers and the red stuff was all from Carrie 1. the red stuff was pig blood though and they were at the prom. .; And the reason Carrie wanted the guy dead was because he showed a video of them fucking at a party and rated her 30 points. Not quite the situation here but. you catch my drift. Sango and Hojo. you know .;;;) She was turning five shades of red and clenching her fists tightly.  
  
"Nodoko! You're next on the revenge list! In fact, you're third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh on it too!" she yelled across the lunchroom.  
  
Nodoko flipped back her hair as she walked forward, the fishnet beaded shawl on her pants wafting behind her, "Well, the do say a cat's revenge lasts for seven generations. It must be true then!"  
  
Sango was getting close to tears and was blinded by rage, "I'm going to beat your face in! Then there'll be no one to stand in my way!"  
  
Sango took a couple of false swipes, testing her speed and ability to dodge. She neatly dodged every punch.  
  
"Is that all you got, worthless bitch?" Nodoko said, pulling two fans from within her pockets. She spread them, revealing four neatly placed blades on each fan.  
  
Sango pulled a boomerang with sharpened ends from her purse. She at first used it as a knife-like weapon, slashing at her foe. Nodoko blocked them, backing up a bit with the increasing strength of the blows.  
  
She finally backed into Miroku who grabbed her wrists, holding her from launching an attack. "Crazy, crazy, crazy. Friend against friend.. What's ya'll two's deal nowadays?"  
  
"She wants to steal you away! She's jealous!" Nodoko yelled back over her shoulder.  
  
Sango stopped in her tracks, a surprised and hurt look on her face. "I guess. I want what I cannot have." she whispered to herself, her boomerang clanking on the wooden floor as she dropped it.  
  
He lifted Nodoko up by her wrists, "You're too suspicious of everybody! Stop thinking crazy thoughts!"  
  
She kicked her legs, trying to get away. Sango took a step forward, "I'm sorry, Miroku, but it's true." Miroku let go of Nodoko's wrists, letting her fall to her knees.  
  
Nodoko hopped up, pointed at Sango, "I was right! See?! My woman's intuition never lies! See?! SEE?!"  
  
"I. I'm sorry, Sango-chan. I just don't feel that way towards you." Miroku said, giving the guy look. (*guy look - look guys are born with the knowledge of giving. It gains more effect at the age of 13. It makes girls comply to your every whim, with little or no resistance or question. Why is it that the female species must spend years perfecting theirs!? Why can't we be born with the power too?!)  
  
(A/N: Trust me, when you want something from a guy, put the two fists under your chin, bow your head, and look up at them. Whatever you do, don't smile!!!)  
  
She picked up her boomerang, tucking it safely away once more, "I'll. just go now."  
  
"I have a feeling I just crushed her spirits." Miroku mumbled. Nodoko patted the side of his face a couple times then caressed his cheek.  
  
"Wake up, nimrod! She's fine! You just come with me. We'll get out of here before the teachers come." she mewled softly to him, trying her best to coax him away. He followed her, looking back at the trail of redness leading away out the opposite door.  
  
Sango went to a place of seclusion, a stone bench behind a number of bushes, to shed her bit of tears. She held her knees to her chest in a fetal position, letting her jeans absorb the tears. There was a rustle in the bushes, causing her to look up startled.  
  
Kagome stepped through, sitting down next to her, "Sango-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Sango nodded her head, "I'm fine, I guess." She wiped away any remaining tears, hoping Kagome saw nothing.  
  
"Listen, Nodoko-sama is. was just."  
  
"Iie. I blame myself for any arguments between us. But. I would like to rip open her stomach and strangle her with her own entrails!" Sango partially screamed, making strangling motions at the air.  
  
Kagome was a little startled but said nothing of it, "There has to be someone for you! What about Hojo-kun! Nodoko did say."  
  
Sango turned quickly , flames in her eyes, "Nodoko, Nodoko, Nodoko! 'Oh, Nodoko! May I build a shrine and worship the ground you spit on?!' .;;;)  
  
(By the way, the name Hiriku has to be in every story I ever write. ever. .;) They watched in silence as she and her lackeys beat some pitiful short people. The girls' PE coach sat contently, watching the beating in progress.  
  
Nodoko reached into her shirt and pulled out a penny that was lightly tinted purple, "Thank God! Phillip is alright!"  
  
Tsubii slapped her forehead, "What the crap?!"  
  
Nodoko just smiled sweetly back and tucked the penny back into her brassiere. Miroku twitched slightly and glanced around.  
  
Then a girl approached them and tapped Tsubii on the shoulder, "Excuse me, do you know where Mrs. Bailey's class is?"  
  
Tsubii turned and looked her over. She had strait brown hair that was cropped at her shoulders and shockingly green eyes. They almost seemed inhuman.  
  
"Umm. yea. Her class is just down the hall and on the left, right after Coach Gay's room." Tsubii replied, examining the girl's eyes further.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, my name is Saiai. Well. better get going. See ya 'round!" she said cheerfully as she ran off to her destination.  
  
All of them watched her go quietly before turning back to face each other and resuming conversation. All of a sudden Nodoko jumped up and down excitedly, "Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! I almost forgot!"  
  
She reached into the cup of her bra once more and extracted a note. "My friend, Felicia, is coming to our school next year and it's gonna be so kick ass!" she exclaimed, waving it wildly.  
  
Again Miroku twitched, wondering how the hell she kept all these things in there. He put one arm around her, "Hunny, what all do you got in there?"  
  
She looked down and hmmed in a thinking way before grabbing the wire of her bra through her shirt and pulling it out slightly. A mess of coins, dollar bills, speeding tickets, notes, her car keys, lipstick, powder, and a sharpie marker spilled onto the floor. Tsubii jumped back from her a bit, trying to avoid the falling stuff.  
  
By now, Miroku was twitching madly and had fallen over anime style on the ground. When she let go and her bra snapped back into place, surprisingly, her bra was still filled by her breasts. Kagome walked casually over stepping over the pile of junk.  
  
"What the crap happened here you guys?" she inquired, nudging the fallen Miroku with her foot. Tsubii just twitched lightly.  
  
"Nodoko just. eh. emptied out her. bra." she said with a slightly disturbed look on her face. Kagome me twitched herself and glanced around nervously.  
  
"Yea. well. anyways." she said with a slight cough, "Do you think you could make up with Sango-chan? You know. apologize?"  
  
Nodoko stooped to gather her things and replace them in her bra, "No way in Hell, Kagome, no way in Hell."  
  
Kagome stomped one foot, "Oh, come on. You can't just end a friendship with one silly fight!"  
  
Nodoko stood after tucking the last of her belongings away, "Au contraire, Kagome-chan. I can do just that for she tried to take away my Miroku."  
  
Miroku stood, dusting himself off, "But still, hunny."  
  
Nodoko snapped around to face him, "But nothing! I'm not apologizing! If anyone should be apologizing, it's her!"  
  
Sango: Next time on Sepia Colored Memories. A homecoming football game. Fond memories that will last for years to come. Some maybe not so fond. A new love. A bittersweet memory for me. The Gangsta Fairy Tale begins again with Session 3, We Will Sing For Fairview High School. See you there.  
  
Ending Song: Step By Step Artist: Hiro Series: Detective Conan  
  
Just my imagination Samekaketa koucha nomi-nagara yubi ni karamu ito wo asobas e  
  
Bosa nova no rizumu de keikai ni arukou Pazuru no piisu wa te no naka sa Sou sa Ah-Ah-Ah- Senshuu mo ore wa chigau fuku de chigau basho ni ita sa  
  
Step by Step Aseru koto nante nai no sa Case by Case Warawaretatte kamawanai  
  
Kazoekirenu hibi no mukou ni aitsu ga matte iru kara I gotta go my own way  
  
Koibito wa zeitaku na yume wo kita morarisuto Da kedo naze ka samete shimau Sou sa Ah-Ah-Ah- Raishuu mo ore wa chigau fuku de chigau basho ni iru sa  
  
Step by Step Suki na you ni yareba ii sa Case by Case Mawarimichi demo kamawanai  
  
Hai-iro no hibi no mukou de aitsu ga waratte 'ru kara I gotta go my own way  
  
Senshuu mo ore wa chigau fuku de onaji basho ni iru sa  
  
Step by Step Aseru koto nante nai no sa Case by Case Warawasetobe ii no sa  
  
Kazoekirenu hibi no mukou ni aitsu ga matte iru kara I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way  
  
Note from Naoiki: Wow. this turned out a lot better than I thought it ever would! O.o please r&r! I wanna know what all the ppls think of my fanfic! ^.^ 


End file.
